Accident or Fate?
by TaKaRi4LyFe
Summary: Leeki/Henka Fic (Henry and Rika) When a digimon appears, wut happens to make these two fall for each other? Ch3 is up!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Accident or Faith?

Disclaimer: Yea yea yea…I don't own digimon.

Author's note: Hiyo! Anyway…I haven't written my sequel to Camp to Deepen a Bond because my computer broke down for 2 months and I had to reformat it! Blowz, doesn't it? Anyway, so since all my fics got erased, I kinda lost interest in writing ficz for a while. But im back and now, I'm interested in Leeki (Lee and Ruki/ Henry and Rika) Yeah, daz right! I might even have to change my pen name to LeEkI4LyFe. Haha, anyway, if I talk any longer bout this, u'll probably leave so letz get to this fic. It'z a Leeki fic and it'z based on, surprise, Henry and Rika!!! I'll use their american namez since I got so used to it. This takes place when Takato and Jeri r goin out. (Dunno if it'll really happen, but wutever) So enjoy the fic and by the way, I'll still accept flamez or wutever. I just wont really care about wut u say, unless iz sumthin to consider, ya kno? Alrite, lez get rollin.

--

(Side note: Since I haven't written a fic in so long, I kinda forgot my style so don't worry if it doesn't seem like my normal writing, I'll get it back sooner or later.)

"Hey Takato?"

"Yeah Henry?"

"Umm… I feel kinda weird asking you this, but…" said Henry as he stared at the ground turning red.

"Huh? What is it?" Asked Takato who noticed him blushing.

"You know when…you asked Jeri out? How did you ask her?" he asked kinda softly and shyly.

"Oh, is that it, Henry? You've got a crush on someone?" asked Takato kinda in a laughing tone.

"Well…not a crush. I think I love someone…" said Henry more embarrassed then ever.

"Who is it? Sakura? Kim? Hika?" asked Takato more curious then ever.

"Uhh…not exactly…"

"Well? Who is it???" shouted Takato who was losing his patience.

"Its…………"

"Who!?!?!?!"

"……………Rika…"

"WHA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Takato who was totally blown away from this question.

"Yeah, it's Rika."

"When did this happen?"

"Well…" said Henry looking up into the sky. "It all happened about a week ago. You were away on vacation that day. I scanned a Digimon on my d-arc and decided to check it out with Terriermon. That's when I saw…"

~*Flashback*~

"Rika!" shouted Henry as he desperately tried to catch up with her.

"Hey. You sensed it too, huh?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"A Vermilimon. Ultimate level digimon. It's main attack it Volcanic Blaster." (Vermilimon is an actual digimon. If u ever played Digimon card battle, u kno wut I mean. He looks a whole lot like Monochromon, cept red.)

"We'll stop him," said Renamon as she went after the digimon along with Terriermon.

****

Digi modify scene

"Digi modify! Digivolution………activate!" shouted Rika and Henry.

****

Digivolution scene

"Digivolution" 

"Renamon!"

"Terriermon!"

"Digivolve to!"

"Kyubimon!"

"Gargomon!"

"Go get him!" ordered Rika.

"Foxtail inferno!"

"Gargo laser!"

The attacks had no affect whatsoever. 

"Hahahahaha! Volcanic Blaster!" fired Vermilimon as he shot it right towards Kyubimon and Gargomon.

"Ahhh!" shouted both of them as they both laid still, motionlessly.

"Gargomon!" shouted Henry.

"Kyubimon!" cried out Rika.

They ran towards their digimon.

"Kyubimon…" whispered Rika.

"Gargomon!" worried Henry.

"Get away, you two," said Kyubimon, barely able to move.

"Volcanic blaster!!!!" fired Vermilimon as he shot another fireball towards the downed digimon.

Just then, Kyubimon and Gargomon both got up and used their attacks to intercept the attack but with little success. They both got flown back again.

"No!!!" yelled Rika.

"Uhh!!!" gasped Henry in disbelief.

Then Vermilimon started to walk closer to both Rika and Henry.

"Hehehe…Volcanic Blaster!!!" fired Vermilimon once again.

"…" thought Rika as she froze, scared to death to move.

Just then, Henry got right infront of her and took the full blast. He flew back 50 ft. When he hit the ground, he laid there, still.

Rika stared in disbelief at what happened. Henry had sacrificed himself to save her. 

"Henry!!!" shouted Rika as she ran to the unconscious Henry. 

She knelt beside him and took him in her arms.

"Henry? Henry…wake up," said Rika about to cry.

"Mwahahaha! Volcanic Blaster!!!"

"Ohhhh!!!" shouted Kalumon from the bushes as his crystal glowed bright red.

"Matrix digivolution."

"Kyubimon…digivolve to!"

"Taomon!"

Taomon then took out her paintbrush and whacked the attack right back to Vermilimon.

"Wha?!? AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed Vermilimon as he evaporated back to digi particles.

Right after that, Taomon dedigivolved back to Renamon and Gargomon dedigivolved back to Terriermon. They both watched as Rika cried while holding Henry in her arms.

"Henry…" said Terriermon softly.

~*Rika's Room*~

Henry opens his eyes slowly. As he does, his vision starts to focus better and he notices that he in a room.

"Ugh…" groaned Henry as he sat up. To his discomfort though, he found it extremely hard and painful.

When he finally did manage to get up, he observed the room a little bit.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

He noticed that his shirt was off and his body was partly covered in white cloth. (Kinda like a bandage)

"Ugh…what happened?" he asked himself again trying to remember.

He remembered a huge fireball heading towards Rika. He didn't know why, but this feeling came over him and he jumped in front of it to protect her. Then he blacked out. Rika! Was she alright? And what happened in the battle? Just then, a door slid open and Henry saw Rika with a tray of food set on it.

"Umm…I made you something to eat," said Rika shyly as she set it on a table.

"Rika! You're alright!" said Henry with relief.

"Yeah…and we won the battle," she said.

"That's good to hear," said Henry as another 1 mil pounds was lifted off from his conscience. "Oh, and where's Terriermon and Renamon?"

"Here we are!" exclaimed the happy little Terriermon.

"Terriermon! Oww…" said Henry as he tried to reach his arms out, but couldn't.

Rika gasped and ran towards Henry.

"He-here…you should rest," she said as she gently help support Henry to sit up.

"Th-Thanks Rika…" said Henry kinda akwardly.

"Oooooo, I think someone likes some-" Terriermon was cut off by Renamon who dragged him back outside.

Henry and Rika both blushed when they noticed Rika was holding Henry. By accident, she quickly let go of him, rather pushing him down.

"Ow!" shouted Henry as he slammed to the ground.

"Ohh! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Rika as she tried to help Henry up again.

"It's ok, Rika," claimed Henry as he sat back up with the help of Rika.

They had a moment of silence. 

"Oh! Here you go," said Rika as she brought the food in front of him. "I had my grandma make it. She's a great cook."

"Oh, thanks Rika."

"Your welcome…" she said kinda dreamily.

Henry took his chopsticks and took a bite of the food.

"Wow! This is real good! Try some!" Henry said as he picked up a bit of food and brought it towards Rika, who, surprised at first, happily ate it from his chop sticks.

"Oooooo! Now I really think that someone likes someone," said Terriermon peeking into the room.

Noticing that they were flirting, they quickly looked away from each other, blushing madly. Renamon then again grabbed ahold of Terriermon's ear and dragged him off.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to…" trailed off Renamon as she walked off with a very agitated Terriermon.

Henry gave a light-hearted laugh as he saw Terriermon getting dragged off. Then he looked towards Rika who was still blushing deeply. He smiled at her, then continued to eat. 

~*A little Bit Later*~

Henry and Terriermon are right outside Rika's house.

"Bye Rika. I guess I'll see you later," said Henry waving.

"Yeah…" said Rika kinda disappointedly. 

"Bye Renamon! And next time, you might not wanna grab my ear again," said Terriermon waving.

As Henry slowly walked off, Rika stopped him.

"Yeah Rika?" asked Henry curiously.

"I uhh…just wanted to say that……I…uhh…thank you," said Rika not really wanting to say just that, but freezing at the last second.

"Oh, your welcome," said Henry kinda confused that she would stop him just to say that.

Just then, Rika wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. Henry, caught by guard was shocked, but soon enough hugged back.

"Are you two going to just hug there all day?" asked Terriermon poking Henry's head.

"Oh, sorry Terriermon," as he and Rika let go of each other.

"Well, I'll see you later," said Rika.

"K, bye Rika," said Henry as he walked off in the distance.

Rika just stood there and gazed off into the sky with a big smile on her face. Just then, Renamon walked up to her.

"Rika, do you like Henry?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know…" said Rika. "I don't think I like him……I think I love him."

"Love? Is that different from liking someone?" asked the confused digimon.

"Hehe, kinda," said Rika as she started to walk into her house.

~*Back to Henry*~

"So, are ya gonna ask Rika out, Henry?"

"Huh? I don't know if she feels that way though."

"Are you kidding? When you were knocked out, Rika was crying like there was no tomorrow!" explained Terriermon.

"Really?"

"Now would I lie to you?"

"Heh, guess not."

~*End Flashback*~

"Wow…that's some deep stuff," said Takato clinging to each word.

"Yeah…but I don't know how to ask her out," said Henry.

Just then, they bumped into Rika.

"Oh, hey Rika," said Takato.

But Rika ignored him and stared dreamily at Henry as he stared the same way to her.

"Uhh…you guys?" Takato asked.

"Rika……I was wondering…if you wanted to…I don't know……if you weren't busy, would you want to go to the movies with me this Friday?" asked Henry looking deeply into her eyes.

A huge smile crept up Rika's face as she jumped on Henry.

"Whoa!" said Henry as he held Rika and tried to regain his balance.

"Of course I will!" she said excitedly.

Then she got back down.

"So I'll pick you up around 7:00 PM?"

"Sure! I'll see you then," said Rika as she walked off.

"Wow…did you see that? Rika was actually acting like… a girl," said Takato.

"Huh?" asked Henry as he stared at Rika walking away.

"Aww geez, Henry. Get a grip."

"Oh, sorry Takato," said Henry as he broke out of his self thoughts.

"Well, I guess you didn't have to ask me."

"Yeah…guess not huh?"

"Well, lets get going then," said Takato as he started to run off to the park.

"He-Hey! Wait up!" shouted Henry as he started to run after Takato.

As they ran, the sun shined brighter then ever and the town was in peace for once.

~Fin

Well, how was it? My first fic since the incident. Hope you all review it. If I get enough reviews, I'll write a sequel to this fic. And I'll also get working on my chapter 4 for "A Camp To Deepen A Bond" (Side Note: I'm a guy. I got an e-mail from a person who thought I was a girl. Just wanted to clear it up.) 


	2. Dating Interruptions...Digimon Style

Dating Interruptions…Digimon Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but I do own a D-Power Digivice. Oh yeah! =)

Author's Note: I'm back and I've decided to make a sequel too! Well, this is the continuation of "Accident or Fate" when Henry and Rika go out on a date but something goes bad. (Like any story) Anyway, hope you enjoy this so read on. 

-

"So you're going on a date, huh?" asked Henry's dad as he watched his son get ready.

"Yeah dad," said Henry as he tried looking for something to wear.

"And who might this lady you're escorting be?" asked his dad.

"Her name's Rika," said Henry from a different room.

"Henry's got a girlfriend! Henry's got a girlfriend!" sang his little sister, the amazing Suzie Sunshine.

"Aww, isn't that cute. My baby brother's going out on his first date," said Henry's older sis.

"Now come on you two, give Henry a break," said their mom who was in the kitchen.

"Fine," said the two gals.

Henry finally found white t-shirt, black pants (That weren't as tight on him as in the TV show) and a black button shirt (Which he didn't button.) He then gelled his hair up (Like spiked up. Hey, it'z da style nowaday'z where I'm from. à Koreanß **A lot of koreans in my school, just saying =P**) 

"Henry, could I have a word with you before you go?" asked his dad as he motioned Henry to follow him.

"Yeah Dad?" asked Henry curiously.

"Umm…how do I say this. See son, there's a time in a man's life…"

"Oh geez dad. I don't need that talk right now. I know all about that stuff already."

"Oh…well that's good to hear. But also, I don't want you staying out any later then 11 o'clock. No talking to strangers, always treat your lady with respect, and Henry?"

"Yes?"

"Here," said his dad as he showed him a thick silver bracelet and chain (necklace)

"Uhh…thanks Dad," said Henry in awe.

"Now go and…how do you guys say it now a days? Pimp it out?"

"Dad!?" said Henry in embarrassment.

"I'm just kidding. Have a good time though," said his dad as he patted Henry on the back.

"Thanks Dad," said Henry as he left the room and headed out the house.

~*Rika's House*~

"I remember my first date," said Rika's mom as she brushed Rika's hair. "His name was Iori. He was such a gentlemen."

"Mom, please," said Rika who was getting more and more annoyed from her mom's old love life.

"Sorry Rika. Well, I think we're just about finished with combing. Now on to make up."

"Forget it! I am not putting on make up!"

"Oh fine…well…at least we shopped for your clothes earlier. I think our compromise was reasonable."

"Yeah, I guess, but do I really need a bra?" asked Rika holding it up with a little confusion.

"Oh it's simple. Just go and put the straps around your body and clip it. (Or strap or wutever, I dunno.)

"Well, I guess that was easy enough," claimed Rika as she put on a baby blue (Wow I hated saying that color) sleeveless shirt with a pair of bellbottom (Hated saying that too) jeans. 

"Rika, I wanted to give you this before your date came," said her mom as she gave her a necklace with a little silver heart on it.

"Thanks mom, it's pretty," she said not knowing any other word to say.

****

Ding Dong

Wow, what a coincidence," said Rika's mom as she went to answer the door.

"Hello Henry."

"Hello Mrs. Nonaka," said Henry kind of shyly.

"Rika will be out in just a second, but come on in," she said as she let Henry in.

Henry sat on the couch as he looked around the room.

"Henry?" 

Henry turned around to see a stunningly beautiful Rika standing in front of him.

"Uhh…h-hi Rika," said Henry blushing.

Rika noticed this and smiled sweetly at him.

"You look real handsome too," said Rika knowing what he was indicating.

"Here, I uhh…got you some flowers," studdered Henry as he handed her the bouquet.

"It's beautiful," said Rika as she took them and smelled them.

"Not as beautiful as you though," said Henry complimenting her.

Rika blushed deeply.

"Hey you two, look this way," said Rika's mom as she took a picture of the couple. "Alright, now you two go out and have a fun time. Oh, and Rika, be home by 11, ok?"

"Ok mom," she said as Henry and her walked out.

"Bye Mrs. Nonaka," waved Henry.

"Bye Henry, and take care of my little girl."

~*At the Movie Theatre*~

"Could I have two tickets to 'Now or Never'?" asked Henry.

"That'll be $12.38."

Henry paid for the tickets and walked in the building with Rika next to him.

"You want anything to eat?" asked Henry.

"I'll just share with you," said Rika smiling at Henry. He smiled back.

"I'll have an XL popcorn and drink."

The cashier gave him the food and Henry paid for it. Then they walked into the theatre and took a seat in the middle of the room. Soon the previews went by and the movie started. As the movie went on, Henry kept glancing at Rika. She seemed kinda bored. So Henry decided to put his arm around her.

"Hmm…what should I do? The yawning move? No! That's the most pathetic way. Oh man…what am I gonna do?" Henry kept thinking to himself.

Rika then put laid her head on his shoulder.

"!?!?!?!?!" thought Henry.

Henry then put his arm around her as he heard her give a warm sigh. As they peacefully watched the movie, there was suddenly mist in the theatre. 

"What the?" wondered Henry and Rika as they put their heads up and looked around.

"Hey?! What's going on???" commented the audience.

****

Beep Beep Beep Beep

"It's a Digimon…" said Henry to himself. "Man…not now…"

"Henry…" Rika said. Henry looked at her. She gave a sorrow look. "We should go." Henry gave a nod.

"Everyone evacuate the theatre!" shouted Henry.

"Why should we listen to you?" asked a guy in the crowd.

Just then, Renamon teleported next to Rika along with Terriermon.

"AHHH!!!!!! IT'S A MONSTER!!!!!!!!!" screamed the crowd as they all ran out.

"How rude! They didn't even say excuse me!" commented Terriermon.

"This is no time for jokes, Terriermon," said Henry in a stern voice.

"We know, that's why we came," said Renamon.

Just then, a Digimon bio-emerged into the theatre.

"What is it?" asked Rika as she checked with her d-power.

As the fog cleared, a big Vermilimon appeared.

"Oh no…" they all said.

"Mwahahah! Thought you could get rid of me? Well I'm back and I will destroy you once and for all!!!" shouted Vermilimon. (Yes, I know itz corny)

"Terriermon…"

"Renamon…"

"Digivolve!!!"

****

Digi modify scene

"Digi modify! Digivolution………activate!" shouted Rika and Henry.

****

Digivolution scene

"Digivolution" 

"Renamon!"

"Terriermon!"

"Digivolve to!"

"Kyubimon!"

"Gargomon!"

"Gargolaser!!!"

"Dragon Wheel!!!"

Like before, the attack was useless.

"Oh man…this isn't good," said Gargomon as a big tail whipped him and Kyubimon off their feet.

"It's useless! You weak Digimon can't harm me!" mocked Vermilimon.

"No!" shouted Henry as he took out a card. "It worked before, it'll work again…" he thought.

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"I want to protect the one I love…" said Henry. Suddenly, the card glowed blue.

"It worked! Hey Rika, try it."

"O-ok…I want to protect the one I love, Henry." Her card also glowed blue.

"Are you ready?" asked Henry.

"Anytime you are," replied Rika.

"Matrix Digivolution."

"Gargomon…"

"Kyubimon…"

"Digivolve to!"

"Rapidmon!"

"Taomon!"

"Nooo!!! I won't go back again!!!" shouted Vermilimon. "Volcanic Blaster!!!"

"Rapid fire!"

"Talisman of Light!" (I think)

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Vermilimon as he was Digi-deleted back to the digiworld.

The Digimon went back to their rookie forms as they see a smashed up theatre.

"Come on, we better go before they start asking questions…" said Henry as he grabbed Rika's hand and ran with her. Renamon takes Terriermon and teleports out.

They run outside of the theatre as they see firemen spraying water on the building and smoking rushing out. People are screaming and crying as the area is covered in scared voices.

"Looks like everyone will be alright," said Henry as he looked at the building crumbling down.

After watching the fire extinguish, Henry decided to walk Rika home. 

~*Front of Rika's House*~

"Hey, I'm sorry that our date had to be cut short. I'm pretty sure you didn't enjoy our-" Henry's sentence was cut off as Rika went up and kissed him passionately. 

Henry, shocked at first, slowly slid his arms around her as he continued the deep, long kiss. After about a minute or two, they slowly parted their faces away from each other. Rika blushed deep, crimson red and looked down.

"Umm…" Rika said shyly.

Henry lifted her chin up with a his index finger and gazed into her eyes. He gave a warm smile. She smiled back.

"I had a great time, Henry. Lets do it again sometime, ok?" Rika said cheerfully.

"Ok…" Henry said softly.

Rika went up and gave him a short kiss on the lips and went to her door. She opened the door and looked back. Henry stared at her. She smiled and waved as she went inside her house. Henry stared at the door for a little bit then started walking home.

"Oh, where did Terriermon go?" he said to himself.

Just then, Terriermon came from above and landed on Henry's head.

"Oomph!" shouted Terriermon. "How rude, she didn't have to drop me off here."

"You're ok!"

"Yup! So…how'd things go with Rika?"

"Well……you could say that if I could marry anyone, it'd be her."

"Whoa, that's serious stuff."

"Mmm…" complied Henry as he and Terriermon walked down the street in the dark. Little did they realize the glowing eye from behind the cracks of the buildings.

~Fin

Whoa, a cliffhanger? Me? That's something new. Well anyway, "Camp" is still coming along very slowly, but these stories are coming in. So if you want to see a sequel to this, review and tell me u do. Oh, I also want ur opinion on this too. Till then…momentai. ß Don't criticise on the spelling!!!


	3. Friend or Foe? (Mega Level Destroyer)

Twin…Friend or Foe (Mega level Destroyer)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but…I do have a digivice! Who knowz… maybe it'll turn real and I'll get my very own digimon! Ehh…if I do get one, u ppl reading this will be the first to know, hehe. =) 

Author's Note: Nothing really new…my "Camp" is still coming along very very slowly. Haven't gotten as many reviews as I wanted but no one said lyfe would be grand. Oh well…all I can do is hope. But I don't wanna keep talking on and on since probably some of u don't even read this. Well…for those who don't, a big =P to you. Hmm…anything else I have to say? (Great, I'm typing wut im saying…im goin psychotic) Well… just enjoy the fic and happy holidayz~ (P.S. – Every digimon, digimon-attack, and anything else I say is actually true and not made up. For example, Seraphimon (Mega form of Patamon) his attack, Seventh Heaven is the actual name for his attack. Where I get my information? From the Digimon Dictionary that came along with the digivice I got, so I kno itz reliable.)

-

As Henry walked along the road…at the corner of his eye he could've sworn he saw a pair of glowing eyes. 

"Nah," Henry thought. "No one would be stalking me."

Just then, his digivice went off.

****

Beep Beep Beep

"Uh oh! Digimon," said Terriermon as he jumped off of Henry's head and landed beside him. "Alright, come on out!"

Just then…a Lopmon popped out.

"Huh? It looks like you, Terriermon," said a confused Henry.

"I'll try to talk to it," said Terriermon approaching it cautiously. "Uhh…hi. My name's Terriermon, nice to meet ya!"

The Lopmon giggled and but suddenly attacked him.

"Tiny twister!" shouted Lopmon as he attacked Terriermon.

"Whoa! Oh, so its like that now, is it? Well two can play at that game. Terrier tornado!" shouted Terriermon as he and Lopmon collided head on.

They both continued to crash into each other.

"Oh no, why would Lopmon be attacking Terriermon?" wondered Henry.

~*Back at Rika's Place*~

"So did you have a good time?" asked Renamon. "…before the attack that is."

"I guess I did. Henry's different from all the other guys I've met. He's got a cute little shyness to him, he's more mature then the others… plus he's dreamy. " 

"I see… Well I hope that-"

****

Beep Beep Beep

"Digimon!" commented Rika as she grabbed her digivice and her cards and headed outside.

~*Back to Henry*~

****

Digi modify scene

"Digi modify! Digivolution………activate!" shouted Henry.

****

Digivolution scene

"Digivolution" 

"Terriermon!"

"Digivolve to!"

"Gargomon!"

"You're through!" shouted Gargomon as he pointed his large machinegun-arms at Lopmon.

Lopmon giggled again and started to glow.

"Digivolution" 

"Lopmon!"

"Digivolve to!"

"Endigomon!"

"What the?!?!" said Henry as he looked at the odd-looking digimon. "Go get him, Gargomon!"

"Gargo laser!"

Endigomon just stood still.

"Howling Destroyer!"

The two attacks countered each other.

"Howling Destroyer!" yelled Endigomon as he fired another shot at Gargomon.

Gargomon dodged it but the attack headed straight for Henry.

"Oh no! Henry!" shouted Gargomon as he looked behind himself realizing he wasn't fast enough to save him.

Henry's eyes widened as he got hit with the shot. He flew back into the air. Just then, Renamon teleported out of the sky and caught him.

"Gotcha!" said Renamon as she jumped down.

Rika came running from the streets as she quickly ran towards Henry.

"Henry!" cried out Rika as she held him in her arms. Henry slowly opened his eyes.

"I've gotta stop doing that," whispered Henry barely able to speak. Rika gave a relieved smile at him.

"Don't talk, you need to save your strength. And don't worry, I'll be here with you."

"Thanks Rika…" said Henry as he lost consciousness. 

"Renamon, digivolve," Rika said pulling out her digivice and her card, making sure not to disturb Henry.

****

Digi modify scene

"Digi modify! Digivolution………activate!" whispered Rika.

****

Digivolution scene

"Digivolution" 

"Renamon!"

"Digivolve to!"

"Kyubimon!"

"Dragon wheel!" shouted Kyubimon as she attacked Endigomon.

He fell back in pain, but soon started laughing again. He got back up but waves of energy started to rise from the ground.

"Endigomon…Digivolve to!"

"Antylamon!"

"What the!" shouted Gargomon. "No way!"

"Gargo laser!"

"Foxtail Inferno!"

The attacks had no effect on him.

"We're in trouble," said Gargomon.

Antylamon lifted his arms about to attack when out of the blue…

"Pyro Flame!"

"Fist of the Beast King!"

The attacks got Antylamon from the back as he got knocked forward where Gargomon used his Bunny Pummel and Kyubimon used her Dragon Wheel.

Antylamon gets knocked into the sky.

"Gogglehead! Jeri!" shouted Rika. "It's about time you guys came!"

"Sorry, but Guilmon wouldn't wake up until Leomon whacked him on the head," said Takato.

Soon there was a bright flash and a different digimon comes landing on the ground.

"What the?" said Takato as he analyzed the digimon. 

"Kerpymon, mega form of Antylamon. You guys, we're in trouble."

"Lightning Spear!" yelled Kerpymon as all the digimon get knocked back to rookies. (With the exception of Leomon)

"Oh no! We need help!" yelled Jeri. 

Just then, Henry woke up slowly. 

"Rika?"

Rika looks down with worry.

"Yeah Henry?"

"What's happening?"

"I'm afraid this might be it," she said about to cry almost.

"What? No…I won't let anything hurt you," said Henry struggling to get up.

"Henry, don't…" said Rika worried.

Henry got up and started to walk forward. He stopped for a second and looked back.

"Don't worry, Rika. I'll be fine."

"Terriermon!" shouted Henry as he took out a glowing blue card. "Huh?" he said looking at it. "It's time!"

****

Digi modify scene

"Digi modify! Warp Digivolution………activate!" yelled Henry.

****

Digivolution scene

"Warp Digivolution" 

"Terriermon!"

"Warp Digivolve to!"

"Megagargomon!"

"Whoa!" gasped everyone.

Kerpymon gave a disgusted look.

"Kerpymon, you're time is up. I will destroy you so you won't hurt anyone anymore!" stated Megagargomon.

"Yeah? Well Lightning Spear!"

Megagargomon stood still until the attack was almost about to hit him.

"Giant Missile!" shouted Megagargomon as he shot a thousand missiles toward Kerpymon.

Kerpymon falls, injured.

"Ergh…" winced Kerpymon.

Just then, two gigantic missiles shot from Megagargomon's shoulders as it fired toward Kerpymon.

"Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kerpymon as he digi-deleted back to the digital world.

Megagargomon turns back to Terriermon exhausted. Henry collapses down but Rika was able to catch him before he fell. 

"We should go," said Takato as he looked around the smashed area…

~Fin

To be continued… Oooooo, wuz gonna happen? Well, to see, just comment or sumthing telling me u wanna and I'll add the next chapter, k? Well…till then, Momentai~


End file.
